It is known to attach labels to articles to identify ownership or for other purposes. For example, labels may be provided on kitchenware such as cups, plates, and utensils to identify the user of the kitchenware articles. This can assist in preventing the spread of germs.
Typical labels are made of paper and attached to articles with adhesive. Paper deteriorates with time, particularly if exposed to the elements. For example, water will often disintegrate or wash off a paper label attached to an article by an adhesive. Paper labels are not well-suited for kitchenware articles that are typically and frequently cleaned in water.
Pen marks on paper labels are typically permanent, and pencil may not be able to clearly mark some labels that are typically marked with pen. In order to relabel an article marked with pen on paper, it is usually necessary to provide a new label to replace or cover the old label.
It is desirable to provide a label arrangement that can withstand exposure to the elements, particularly water. It is also desirable to provide a label arrangement that permits frequent relabeling.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, an article including a writing surface is provided. The article includes a surface, a recess on the surface of the article, and a writing surface formed of a waterproof material disposed in the recess.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method of making an article with a writing surface includes providing an article with a recess in a surface of the article, and attaching a writing surface formed of a waterproof material in the recess.